wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 29 30 ---- "Who?" Wolfstar asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 20:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Her name's Sunkit, and she's ready to be apprenticed." "How old is she?" Wolfstar asked.20:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC)~~ Mossypebble layed in a patch of sun before stretching out, his sleek dark black fur standing out against the sun rays. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 20:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Wolfstar mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 20:51, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you." He padded out and spotted Creekpaw. Creekpaw backed up, but faced the tom kit. (Dewy's kits are becoming apprentices) Wolfstar jumped to the rock. I don't cause commotions I am one 20:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw watched. (Does anyone here know the oldest and youngest of Dew and Wolf's litter?) I don't cause commotions I am one 21:00, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (I think Dusks's the oldest?)Silverstar 21:01, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, and I will make Morning youngest. And Pumpkin and Creek can be warriors, I always saw Pumppkin as odler then Creek so...) "Duskkit Riverkit and Morningkit, yoou will now be known as Duskpaw Riverpaw and Morningpaw. Duskpaw can be mentored by Blazeheart, Riverpaw by Sharpstone, and Morningpaw by Meadowbee." Wolfstar mewed. 21:04, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw purred proudly, and gazed at Sunpaw. Who was she? Whoever she was, she was pretty. (too bad you two won't be together, 'cause she's going to hate your guts)Silverstar 21:06, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Creekpaw Scorchpaw Pumpkinpaw and Dazzlepaw can be warriors as well." WOlfstar mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:07, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Sunpaw shifted nervously, dying to know who her mentor was.---- Pumpkinpaw pricked her ears, growing very excited. What would her name be?Silverstar 21:09, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Scorchpaw......you will now be know as Scorhclaw. Dazzlepaw......you will now be known as Dazzleheart. Pumpkinpaw.......you will now be known as Pumpkinfrost. Creekpaw, you can come up here as well." Wolfstar mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:12, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind padded up to Sunpaw "who are you" Creekpaw walked up the rock, cats glared at him below. "I want to be called Creekdew, after Dewbramble, he saved my life, and died doing so." Creekpaw mewed. "As you wish, Creekpaw. You will now be known as Creekdew." Wolfstar mewed. Runningstrike padded over to Scorchclaw. "I know you hate Creekdew...but I just want to tell you, that I do not hate you for that." RUnningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Waterdrop said for us to both say sorry. I did. But I don't think Creekdew wants to accept that and say sorry." Dazzleheart nearly gasped. I'm.... a warrior...! '' ---- Morningpaw coolly stalked over to Meadowbee and touched his nose to hers. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:43, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Blazeheart touched his nose to Duskpaw's. "First, let me show you outside camp," Meadowbee mewed and led her apprentice out of camp. ---- Dazzleheart purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Scorchclaw padded over to her sister. "Have you seen the newcomer?" Dazzlepaw glanced at Sunpaw. "I have now," she murmured. "Does she have a mentor?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw bounced. "Can you teach me how to beat someone up now??"---- Sunpaw wanted to steal something.'Silverstar' 00:20, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee went off with Morningpaw. ----- Darkfrost sat at the edge of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:21, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "But something tells me Creekpaw is not the only one. It's okay......ylou can be mad at him.....just do not act like you are not and that Creekpaw is the only at fault." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:34, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart left camp, breathing in the fresh air. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:36, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Creekdew padded into the forest. 00:37, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Not yet, Duskpaw. We're gonna explore the territory." --- "Yeah, but if I hate him, everyone hates me." Then he turned to Wolfstar. "Who is Sunkit's mentor?!" "Sharpstone." WOlfstar mewed.--------"Something tells me that is not true, say what you fall, and never give a bloody thought what anyone else thinks." RUnningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:42, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "I do care what others say!" "If you spend your whole life doing what everyone else wants, you will never be happy. Since everyone wants you to be someone else, you just have to be yourself, and if they do not approve, then throw them onto a tree." RUnningstrike purred. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:46, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "I've been told all my life what I should do. But what I really want is... To live a normal life." Sharpstone looked up v"But I'm mentoring Riverpaw..."'Silverstar' 00:49, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart padded back into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:50, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Then live that life. Live whatever life you want, no matter what life others want your to have." Runninngstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:51, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you, Runningstrike. I'm going to say sorry to Creekdew. Can you come with me? I don't know if he'll believe me." "Okay." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:55, December 14, 2015 (UTC) He padded out of camp and called his name. "Creekdew!" (Does he mean it this time?) Creekdew crept out of the den. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:04, December 14, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, but he doesn't think Creek will believe him) "Creekdew," he started. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you." "It is.....fine......I should have been more careful." Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:07, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "I truly mean it as well." Creekdew touched noses with the warrior. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:09, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang groomed her tail. ---- Dazzleheart sat down happily. ---- Waterdrop lied down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:16, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike padded over to his sister--------Riverpaw looked around. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:17, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Hello love," Waterdrop murmured to her brother. ------ (RIVER NEEDS A LIFEEE) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:19, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone nudged Rigerpaw. "You're my apprentice."'Silverstar' 01:20, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Hey." RUnningstrike mewed.-------"Can we hunt?" RIverpaw asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:21, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Sure," Sharpstone turned to walk out of camp.'Silverstar' 01:24, December 14, 2015 (UTC) (Duskpaw and Morningpaw should come) Riverpaw followed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:25, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Oilpaw!" Stoatscar called. He should have been there to become a warrior! where was he? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:25, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw scrambled after his sister. "Hey, wait up!"'Silverstar' 01:27, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Have you seen my son?" Runningstrike asked Waterdrop. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:28, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop shook her head. "Creekdew told me he ran away." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:29, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Oh that is nice in that case......wait, WHAT?" Runningstrike yowled. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:31, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Creekdew, can we find Oilpaw? He should be a warrior." "You should ask the newest warriors about it," Waterdrop nodded to Creekdew and Scorchclaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:33, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, we have to." Creekdew mewed. 01:34, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Come on, let's go." "Count me in!" Dazzleheart's heart lurched at the thought of Oilpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 01:36, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay